Mysteries of the Forest
Mysteries of the Forest Help Lawrence the Lumberjack on his quest to find the mysterious Maiden of the Wood! Quests Quest 1: The Welcoming Committee *Emmet will have a quest for you. Talk to Emmet about the International Lumberjack League. **Note: If you have any active quests from Emmet, you will have to complete them before you will be able to receive this quest. *Have a Green Man decoration in your fair. Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to purchase the Green Man and place it in your fair. *Chop 3 entire trees (Note: If a tree requires 4/4 chops, it will require all 4 chops to count as 1 tree chopped). *Rewards: 950 Experience, 950 Coins, 15 Food. *You will also unlock Lumberjack's Lodge and receive a new visitor named Lawrence. Quest 2: He's a Lumberjack and He's Okay *Ask Lawrence about the International Lumberjack League. *Rewards: 500 Experience, 500 Coins, 1 Saw Blade Quest 3: Come Join Our Lodge *Build a Lumberjack's Lodge. Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate this item in the Shoppe. **This building costs 6,750 Coins and 41 Wood to purchase. **It will cost 1 Energy and 14 Wood per build, for a total of 14 Builds to complete. **You will also need 20 Tree Sap, 18 Vitalin, 17 Sapling, and 16 Saw Blades to complete this building. *Tell Lawrence once you have completed this task. *Rewards: 975 Experience, 975 Coins *Supreme Sequoia and Purified Pine Quest 4: Timber!!! *Chop 10 trees. *Place 5 Supreme Sequoias and/or Purified Pines in your fair. Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate these items. *Tell Lawrence when you have completed this task. *Rewards: 1,075 Experience, 1,075 Coins, 20 Food, 1 Energy *You will also unlock: Axe Toss. Quest 5: Flying Axes *Have an Axe Toss game in your fair. Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate the game. **It will cost 5,000 and 30 Wood to purchase this from the Shoppe. **It will cost 1 Energy and 8 Wood per build, for a total of 8 Builds to complete this building. **You will also need 16 Tree Sap, 18 Sapling, 20 Saw Blade, 18 Plant Food to complete the construction of the game. *Tell Lawrence once you have completed this task. *Rewards: 1,175 Experience, 1,175 Coins. *You will also unlock: Bonsai Tree Garden. Quest 6: Mole Better Blues *Talk to Spelunky in Ravenstone Mine. **Increase your "Work Level" if Spelunky is not in your mine. Simply repairing machines or adding decorations will increase your Work Level to attract more workers to your mine. **Note: If you have any other active quests from Spelunky in your quest log, you will have to complete them in order to continue with the rest of the Lumberjack quest series. *Rewards: 300 Experience, 300 Coins. Quest 7: Water From a Stone, Part One *Collect 10 Vials of Artesian Water. **They can be found in rocks in your mine or your neighbor's mine. **Note: Any Vials of Artesian Water collected prior to receiving this quest will not count towards quest completion. You will need 10 additional Vials of Artesian Water. *Talk to Spelunky when you have collected all 10. *Rewards: 675 Experience, 675 Coins, 20 Food. *You will also unlock: Water Extractor. Quest 8: Water From a Stone, Part Two *Have a Water Extractor in the mine. Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate this item in the Shoppe. **It will cost 2,800 Coins and 14 Stone to purchase. **It will take 1 Energy and 6 Stone per build, for a total of 6 Builds to complete this building. **You will also need 18 Platinum Ore, 18 Diamond, 20 Flame Crystal, 18 Artesian Water to complete the construction. *Talk to Spelunky when you have completed this task. *Rewards: 775 Experience, 775 Coins, 1 Vitalin. Quest 9: Bottom's Up! *Talk to Lawrence in your fair. *Rewards: 300 Experience, 300 Coins, 5 Wood, 1 Energy. *You will also unlock: Artesian Well. Quest 10: Water Springs Eternal *Have an Artesian Well in the fair. Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate this item. **It will cost 2,500 Coins to purchase this decoration. *Talk to Lawrence. *Rewards: 1,275 Experience, 1,275 Coins, 20 Wood, 3 Energy. *You will also unlock: Greenhouse. Quest 11: Hothouse Flowers *Talk to Gia to start this quest. **Note: If you have any active quests from Gia already, you will need to complete those quests before you will be able to obtain this quest. *Have a Greenhouse in your fair. Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate the item in the Shoppe. **It will cost 7,500 Coins and 45 Wood to purchase this from the Shoppe. **You will need 1 Energy and 12 Wood to construct the Greenhouse for a total of 14 Builds. **You will also need 12 Artesian Water, 15 Sapling, 20 Saw Blades, and 14 Plant Food to complete this building. *Talk to Gia when you have completed this task. *Rewards: 1,375 Experience, 1,375 Coins, 15 Food, 1 Energy. Quest 12: Them Logs They Be A'rollin' *Talk to Donovan to start this quest. *Build a Log Roller Game. **Purchase the Log Roller for 6,000 Coins and 36 Wood. **Construct it with 1 Energy and 8 Wood per build for a total of 8 Builds. **Complete the construction with 22 Vitalin, 12 Sapling, 22 Saw Blades, 18 Plant Food. *Have 6 Timber Fences in your fair. **Each type of Timber Fence will cost 800 Coins. *Tell Donovan when you have completed the tasks above. *Rewards: 1,475 Experience, 1,475 Coins Quest 13: Tale of the Maiden *Talk to Lawrence to start this quest. *Talk to Kane. *Return to Lawrence. *Rewards: 1,575 Experience, 1,575 Coins, 10 Wood, 1 Golden Acorn. Quest 14: The Golden Acorn *Kane will ask you to talk to Lawrence. *Return to Kane after talking to Lawrence. *Rewards: 1,675 Experience, 1,675 Coins, 3 Energy *You will also receive a Golden Acorn. Quest 15: Calling the Maiden *Have 1 Golden Acorn. *Collect 10 additional Bags of Plant Food. *Tell Lawrence when you have completed these tasks. *Rewards: 1,775 Experience, 1,775 Coins. *You will also unlock: Maiden of the Wood. Quest 16: Return of the Maiden *Place a Maiden of the Wood in your Fair. **Click on the "Buy in Shoppe" button to locate this item or click on the Protectors tab from the Shoppe. **It will cost 5,000 Coins and 500 Wood to purchase this item from the Shoppe. *Tell Lawrence when you have completed this task. *Rewards: 1,875 Experience, 1,875 Coins, 2 Vitalin.